


Sumptuous

by QueenofDisaster



Series: Some Are Silk and Some Are Leather [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Piercings, Silver in heels, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDisaster/pseuds/QueenofDisaster
Summary: James' head whips around so fast it twinges the side of his neck. But he pays it no mind, because John has just stepped into the bar. And he looks...unbelievable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter trash. But, you know, I felt this fandom needed more cross-dresssing for some reason. So, I provide :)

He taps absentmindedly against the glossy mahogany bar top, as he nurses his first whiskey. Never in his life has he fidgeted like this. He can't sit still, not for a moment. Nervous energy is coursing through his blood, numbing his legs and arms. 

Someone knocks on the countertop in front of him and he startles, glaring up at the bartender whose answering grin irks him.

"Top up?" 

"Sure." Amber liquid pours into his glass, but his eyes are on his watch peaking out of the cuff of his navy button up. He'd come here straight from work, just as John instructed. He was told to go to Retro Royale, sit at the bar, have no more than two drinks, and wait for him. 

Said waiting is sufficiently killing him. 

The bartender comes back ten minutes later, bottle in hand. As James waves it away, the bartender's eyes drift to the space over his shoulder and his eyes grow comically wide. 

James' head whips around so fast it twinges the side of his neck. But he pays it no mind, because John has just stepped into the bar. And he looks...unbelievable. 

His dark curls hang loosely down to his shoulders, half tucked behind one ear to reveal a glittering teardrop earring. His coat is the colour of fresh blood, parting down the front so you could see his white blouse tucked into a knee length skirt. The light material flows around his shapely legs as he glides towards him on sinful heels. 

The smile that breaks through his glossy lips shines beautifully. 

Like this, John positively floats, settling onto the stool beside him. Up close, James can see the length of his dark eyelashes and the shine along the tops of his cheekbones and the bow of his lips that have not stopped smiling. John crosses his legs, pulling at the stockings that accentuate the gentle slope of his calves and delicate ankles. 

James is so enraptured with the picture John presents, he's deaf to his words. 

"Hey." John pokes his chest, rousing him from his reverie. 

"Hey." James replies as one long exhale and John brightens. 

"So...I'm guessing you approve?" John asks, blushing prettily when James takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. 

"What's this colour called?" He rubs his thumb over John's rosy painted nails.

"It's called virgin blush, if you'd believe it." Tucked in as close as they are, John's buckled heel rubs against his calf through his trousers. It's such a gentle tease, but that small point of contact sets his skin alight. 

"A drink for the lady?" The bartender's smile is playful, as if he's in on an inside joke. John's smiles is charming as always, and the bartender takes his order with a wink at James. 

"He's a bit bold isn't he?" His laugh is melodic, pouring like honey into his ears and his chest swells. James ignores the comment, because who cares about the flirty bartender, when John is so stunning and unequivocally his. It's an astounding thought. 

His callused fingers feel so brutal and harsh as they caress John's cheek and draw him into a soft kiss. Parting from each other, John sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, brimming with affection for this man. 

"It's taken me a moment to catch up. But, John...you're beautiful. I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes off you." John blushes so hard he drops his head onto James' shoulder to hide it. His shoulders judder with laughter and his palm cups the back of John's head, fingers tangling in his soft curls. 

"Are you wearing perfume?" James says quietly into his hair. 

"Yes." He replies, lifting his head to peck him on the lips. "It's rosewater and peach. Do you like it?" John is bubbling with excitement, and James leans in to take another whiff of the sweet smell that he wants to rub into his sheets and stay there forever. 

"I do." James' smile is tilted with amusement and affection as John regales him the long tale of his shopping spree. This wasn't the only outfit he bought, apparently, and James is more than eager to sit back and let John put on a fashion show for him if he so chooses.

After a couple of cocktails, John's heel is firmly hooked around the back of his leg, rubbing up the length of his calf. His eyes are weighted, and he bites on the end of his straw, a cheeky smile of his face. 

"What are you thinking about?" At his teasing question, John shuffles his seat closer so that his legs are between James' knees. 

Leaning in close, John's gloss sticky lips brush the shell of his ear.  
"I wanna show you something." He whispers, his warm hand holding onto James' knee. 

"What do you want to show me, sweetheart?" James delights in the shiver that runs through his lover's body. 

"I've got a little secret...under my skirt." James' breath seizes, heat pooling in his belly. Without further prompting, John draws up the hem of his skirt, revealing his stockings to be lace trimmed stay-ups that frame his pretty golden thighs so nicely. 

"It makes me wonder what else you've got under there." James' moustache tickles his cheek and John's blood rushes. 

"Why don't we head home, and maybe I'll let you slip your hand under my skirt, find my secrets." John grins, tongue pinched between his teeth. 

Suffice to say, James escorts him out promptly. 

 

John's heels click across the hardwood floors as he titters his way into the bedroom, shedding his coat in the hallway. James follows blindly, practically leaving a trail of drool in his wake at the sway of John's hips and the cinch of his waist. 

With a flourish, John throws himself onto the bed, his skirt slipping up to expose the lace trim and soft, hairless thighs. James kneels at the end of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt, pulse thundering as John leans back on his elbows to watch him. 

Shucking the material from his shoulders, he knee walks toward John, only to be stopped by a heel pinning him in the centre of his chest. With his leg up in the air, John's skirt has fallen down his thighs to pool over his hard cock. Reverently, James runs both hands from John's foot, down the silky stockings to the butter smooth skin of his thighs. 

"Are there any other secrets?" He asks, cupping John's clothed cock and squeezing. His grin is wolfish when it jumps under his firm touch. John's tongue flicks out to wet his lips and his chest heaves, straining the buttons of his blouse.

"You'll have to find that out yourself, won't you?" James grins, manhandling John so that the crook of his arms support the underside of John's knees. With his legs pried open, James' eyes zero in on the black lace panties that strain across his growing erection.

"Hmm, how does it feel against your pretty little cock, sweetheart?" James' voice has dropped an octave, and John shudders underneath him. 

"Feels good." John says meekly, biting down on his blood flushed lips. 

"Did you buy any other little secrets today?" James bends him almost in half to get to his mouth. John moans, fingers curling in his russet hair and tugging as their tongues slide together. 

Kissing John is an experience in itself. He's always so eager, taking what he wants and somehow always knowing what will drive James crazy. 

His hips jolt as James plies wet kisses down his sweet smelling neck. Fingers hooking into the lace on his panties, he leans back so that John can lift his closed legs up to James shoulders. Wrestling the material from around his heels, James tosses the lace away, parting John's thighs and ducking his head under his skirt. 

John curses, spine bowing as his cock is sucked into that wet, silky mouth. Compulsively, his legs curl around him so that the lace trim rubs against James' jaw, egging him on. 

Sparks of arousal drag over his skin and burrow deep in his belly, tugging at his groin as James devours him. His skirt has slipped from his head and now John is thrown back by the tawdry image of James' slick lips and tongue around his cock. 

John moans are so pretty, James wants to hear that sweet sound forever. 

Above him, John is wrestling out of his blouse, cheeks heated and sweat starting to bead along his forehead. As his mouth works whimpers out of his lover, his hands run over his exposed chest, paying close attention to the silver barbels piercing through his dusky nipples. 

Five years ago, on their third date, John had turned up at his house in a tight white t-shirt the stretched across the bumps of the barbels. Completely taken by surprise and severely turned on, James had wasted no time pushing John against his wall to mouth at his nipples through his shirt until it was nearly transparent. 

The sight of them still makes his cock twitch. 

Letting John's length slip from his mouth, he crawls up his body to set his teeth into his nipples. John whines, his wet cock head rubbing against James' abs. Tonguing the barbels, he gets a little thrill at how John's body curves into his and how his limbs cling to him.

"Flip over for me, darling." James' voice is a raspy whisper and his eyes are swallowed black and heady. John complies eagerly, laying flat on his stomach with his ass propped up. 

A moan rings out behind him and large warm hands push his skirt up his thighs and over his pert little ass. 

"Christ, John." He digs his fingers into the round flesh, parting his cheeks. One thumb slips down his crack to push against the tight ring of his hole, making the body beneath him twitch. 

Holding him open, James buries his face between his cheeks, mouth seeking that musky heat. 

John squeaks, hands clutching the covers as James' tongues him open. Pleasure rolls through his body, making his cock pulse and his lungs seize. James' mouth against him is filthy and wet, and it is so perfect. 

Sounds wring out of him unfiltered as thick, blunt fingers force their way inside him.  
"Fucking-!" His whole body clenches around the intrusion as James' fingers tap against his prostate. 

"That's not very lady-like." James chuckles, sucking a bruise at the join of his thigh. 

"Oh, fuck you." John laughs, breathlessly, knees shifting around on the bedding to spread his legs an inch wider. James hums deep in his chest, tugging at his slick rim.  
John squirms away, flipping back over and shuffling off the bed. James drops back onto his elbows, watching his lover curiously, eyebrow quirked and lips curling. 

John stands beside the bed, walking his painted fingers up his thighs to unzip his pants and tug them down his legs. John makes a little pleased noise in his throat at the sight of James' cock bulging out of his dark briefs. 

"Do me a favour, darling?" John purrs, fingers tickling up his now bare legs, raising the dusty red hairs. 

With open reverence and adoration, James says 'anything'. 

"Undo my shoes for me?" He says sweetly and James drops onto one knee in front of him. Lightly resting his heel on James' propped up thigh, he watches as he deftly undoes the buckle and slips out his stockinged foot. When John switches legs, James gets momentarily distracted by the obvious bulge under his skirt and his lace trimmed thighs in his face. 

"Oh." John breathes as James succumbs to his distraction and plants open mouth kisses on his thighs. John is losing his balance on one leg and if James' head disappears back under his skirt, then they are going to get nowhere soon. 

Grabbing onto James' hair, he yanks his head back from his skin and pushes his heel down onto his thigh as emphasis. James' eyes close and a moan rips out of him at the rough treatment. It is a sight to behold. 

John leans down to kiss him to soothe his aches, massaging his tender scalp as an apology. James licks past his lips, tongue traversing the roof of his mouth and John sways forward slightly. 

"Stop distracting me." John growls and he acquiesces, unbuckling his other shoe. Back on two steady feet, John runs his hands through his hair, fixing up the mess from when he'd been thrashing about as James went down on him. 

"Question-" he says, with James' rapt attention. "Keep skirt on? Or take it off?" 

"Off, definitely but - uh...can you keep these on?" He says quietly, large palm rubbing across the silky material of his stockings. John grins at him. 

"I was planning on it. Back up on the bed." He says, with a hint of authority. James scrambles to lie back in the centre of the mattress. 

"Skirt off?" James says, hopefully. 

"Briefs off first." James is all to eager to free his aching cock. John hums, eyes tracking the curve of his cock and the wet head. He unzips the back of his skirt, shimmying it down his legs. 

Naked except for his silk stockings and diamond earrings, John crawls onto the bed to straddle his lover's thick thighs. 

James tangles their fingers together, earning him a beautiful wide smile from the man he loves.  
"You are stunning. In sweats, in suits, in skirts, in dresses. Everything." 

"I love you." John whispers against his mouth, putting everything he's feeling into the kiss. Both of James' palms come up to cup his face, holding him gently as their lips drag sweetly across each other. They grunt into their kisses as their cocks rub together.

"Please." John begs, thumbing across James' spit-slick bottom lip. 

Pawing around their bedside table, James produces a bottle of lube. John snatches it from him, shoving three slick fingers into his hole before using the excess to spread it across James' length. James pants, fingers curling in his hips as he sinks down onto him.

"Yes." John hisses, hands firmly planted on James' chest. As he settles, ass to hip bones, he catches James chin between his fingers, so that his eyes never leave his as his hips begin to work. When James' eyes flutter closed his grip tightens until they pop open again. 

"That's it." He purrs, bouncing on his cock. James' nails bite into his skin, and he hopes they're bruises tomorrow. 

"Yes." John is beginning to lose his rhythm, pleasure making his legs tremble beneath him. James thrusts his hips up, using his hold on John to pull him down at the same time. 

"Shit!" John's brow screws up, cock throbbing against his stomach. He's so full, body taught and skin tight. He's on fire. 

A deep flush has worked it's way down James' neck, colouring his chest under his hands. Their headboard creaks with James' thrusts and if they could, their walls would be shaking with John's wails as he hurtles into his orgasm. Come shoots out of his cock, spattering across James' stomach, even reaching his collarbones. 

"Fucking hell." James grunts, eyes glued to the quivering mass of a man above him. 

"Ja-James." Silver whines, and that's it for James. All sound is stolen from him as he spills into John, body shaking with the force of his orgasm. 

When he returns back to his body, John is stroking the backs of his fingers across his cheek. James groans as the pleasant ache of exertion filters through his haze. John unseats himself smoothly and tucks himself against his side, watching him intently. 

"You back with me?" He asks in a whisper, rosy coloured nails tracing patterns around his chest. James turns his head, a small smile growing. 

"Forever." He says and John rolls his eyes. 

"It's not forever yet." He reminds him, wiggling his diamond engagement ring in his face, earning an amused huff. 

"Okay, two months, then you're mine forever."

 

After a long stretch of comfortable silence, James flicks his earring, making John turn his head so that their noses touch.

"Cancel your suit, I'm buying you a slutty white dress." James says and John bursts out laughing until his eyes water.

"I'm not giving my grandmother a stroke, thank you very much. It's a miracle she even wants to go to a gay wedding. The only reason is because I'm her favourite grandchild." James' palm strokes up the length of his thigh, fingers tucking under the trim of his stay-ups. 

"How about a garter? It could be under your pants, just for you and me." James' grin is lecherous. Images of those predatory teeth drawing the garter down his leg leave him with a brilliant idea. 

"Boring. I was thinking of a lace corset, garter belt, y'know, suspender stockings. All white of course, panties optional. And a frilly garter if you really like. I could wear it under my suit, through the whole wedding, and no one would know, but you and me." 

James groans, dropping his forehead against his collarbones.  
"I can't get hard again so soon, stop talking about lingerie please. Have mercy." He pleads.

John chuckles, wrapping his arms around his broad, speckled shoulders. He plants a kiss on his damp copper hair, smiling when he feels the answering press of lips against the hollow of his throat.


End file.
